happily ever after?
by luchia911
Summary: will they be Happily ever after? with a baby? how will it turn out? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Nanami POV  
I froze. I couldnt believe it. What's going to happen when Tomoe finds out? I thought to myself as i looked at the plus sign on the pregnancy test in my that night of the festival when Tomoe kissed me. We started dating. Now its a year and a half later and im half way though my senior year of highschool.  
Im so sacred right now i dont know what to do. It was the middle of the night so everyone was asleep. I was sleeping when i felt the sudden urge to vomit. I ended up vomiting in to the tolet. That's when i realized that i have missed my period ,so i got a pregnancy test.  
I quitly tip toed to the door and slid my shoes on and went for a walk to clear my mind. What am i going to do? O thought as i sat down on the park bench. ',all i know is that i am keeping this baby no matter what it is.'i thought putting one hand on the small baby bump. I smiled and started to walk back to the shrine. I quietly slid the door open and walked back to my room.i sliped under the covers and wondered how i was going to tell him as i fell asleep.  
Next morning. Nanami POV  
Since it was Sunday, so i got to sleep in. At 11:30 am,Tomoe brought me breakfast in bed but when i refused. He gave me a worryed look and asled if everything alright. Just as i was about to answer him,i felt the sudden urge to throw up once again. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. As i vomited in the tolet,Tomoe held my hair back for me. After i was done puking my guts out,i got up to brush my teeth.

'nanami,What's this?'He said hold the pregnancy test that i threw in the trash.

` Its...its a pregnancy test...'i said embarrassed.

'nanami,...are you?...'he said cocking his left ear to the left. At that point i broke down and started to cry. I didnt know what to do. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me into his chest.

It really seems like we stayed like that for hours.

My stomach started to act up again so he cared me to my futaton. He layed me down on it and and turned to put the breakfast away.

'wait,Tomoe.'I said holding on to his sleeve.'dont go. I dont wanna be left alone'

He set the tray down and layed next to me. I closed my eyes for a little bit,thinking about what was going to happen.

'Tomoe?'i said looking up from his chest. He was sound asleep. All of a sudden i felt a pair of arms reach around my waist and pull me closer to him.

'ill always protect you and the baby'he whispered in my ear. I smiled as tears slid down my face.

'arigatou'i said giving him a passionate kiss on the lips and we dirfted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoe Pov

I woke up next to nanami who was fast asleep. Thinking about what just happened. I'm excited and little shocked at the same time, but I'll all ways be there for her. She started to stir and woke up. Good mourning' she said even though it was the afternoon 'do u feel better?' I said putting one of my hands on her stomach. 'Yeah...arigotu' she said putting her hand over mine,smiling. She sat up rumbing her eyes. You should eat ur breakfast.'i said rubbing her stomach'HE wpuldnt like it if you ate the food cold.' 'hehehe,how do you know its going to be a boy?'I said putting one of my hands over his.'what if its a girl?' 'She would be as beautiful as her mother.'i said resting my chin on her head Well...if it was a boy. He would look as handsome as his father.'I said looking up at him. Of course.' He said smirking as he kissed me. I kissed her on the forehead and went to go heat up her breakfast. I know that we are going to have a dazzling future together.

* * *

sorry its so short. :(. pls review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Nanami POV  
It was 12 o clock at night, May 2nd,my brithday. We were laying in bed.I was awake and Tomoe was sound hand was lieing on my swollen stomach and one hand was my left hand.  
To surprise me, Tomoe surprised me by installing a cieling at night i could look at the stars.  
'Nanami...'He muttered unconshly rumbing my stomach,gently suggling closer to me. '... Love you'  
I smiled at him.'I love you, too' i kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep.**

* * *

**Next mourning  
I woke up to the feel of the baby kicking. So much for sleep...but its worth it. I turned over to face Tomoe ,who was already awake.  
'Mourning,princess' He said kissing me on the lips. 'happy brithday'  
'arigotu!' I said happily. All of a sudden i felt the baby kick...again. I uncouiously placed a hand on my stomach.  
'we are going out to breakfast,so you can go take first but before that...' He got up and got some items that hide in behind the drawer.'u should open ur presents.'  
'Ok' I said as he helped me sit up right. He layed five presents of all different sizes.  
**

** First i picked up the biggest present from Tomoe and unwrapped it. It was a purple baby doll maturity dress that stops at my mid thigh , black short leggings, and black lace up boots with comfy sole.  
**

** I squealed happily and thanked him. Next I opened a medium sized box. Inside was a whole bunch of baby cloths and booties from mizuki. These will look so good on the baby. Ill thank him later.  
**

** I picked up another medium sized present from ongriri and koketsu. Inside were 2 baby rackets with all types o f colored splashed on it. It was so cut e. I loved it!  
**

** Next, I picked up a very small present from my friend Ami. Inside was a purple hair clip and a necklace and bracelet that matched it. Love it so much! Ill thank her later.  
The last one was from kei. I opened it and there was one little pink hat and a blue one for the baby. I smiled brightly. Ill have to thank her later.  
**

** 'i love all them!'i said as the baby kicked. I laughed a little laying a hand on my stomach.'the baby likes them.  
He kissed me and helped me stand up.**

** 'let's go take a bath together.' He said holding his hand. I took his hand and he lead the way.**

* * *

**A few hours later.  
**

** Tomoe,Mizuki ,and I were at this new breakfast restaurant called the pancake house.I was wearing the purple baby doll dress with the thin black leggings and lace up boots.  
I was eating a pancake with strawberry syrup and whip cream. Mizuki had almost every kind of syrup. Tomoe refused to eat anything but green tea.  
'Tomoe! Open wide!' I said leaning over him,my swollen stomach touching his final gave in and took it. I smiled. All of a sudden i felt the baby kick... again.I sighed 'The baby ssssuuurrreee is rowdy today'  
'Nanami~! Can i feel?! :3' He said coming over to our side. Tomoe frowned at this of course.  
He put his hand on my belly to feel a kick but nothing happened.  
'Aw the baby stopped kicking' he pouted playfully.  
'hmp, that's because the baby only kicks for daddy' He said rubbing my stomach baby kicked of course.  
'baby~ !im daddy! Kick for daddy!' he said.  
'baka!' he said hitting mizuki in the head.  
I laughed a little, smiling down at them.  
**

** Yup, this is going the be the best brithday yet!  
**

* * *

omg im sorry it took ssssssssoooooooo long but i hoped u liked it. i was waiting for more reviews but only got five ! so pls pls pls review!thxs jani~!


End file.
